


canoe-guy

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nudist Castiel, Writer Dean, meet weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: There were no neighbors for miles, the closest town was a forty minute drive away. It was perfect. Distraction free.And then this asshole showed up. In a canoe. Naked.





	canoe-guy

There was a reason that Dean bought a modest house in the middle of the woods. It was something he always told himself he could have, if he could actually make it as a published novelist. He had paid his due, through years of shitty apartments and shittier jobs - bouncer, mechanic, grocery store clerk, even a stint as a stripper - while only practicing writing as a ‘hobby’. Because it wasn’t a sustainable job. It wasn’t something he could have.

At least, that’s what he’d believed for a while. With Sam’s encouragement - and it took Dean years to even let Sam read a single word he’d written - Dean had finally worked up the stones to look for a publisher. The work to make a name for himself was grueling, and there were plenty of times he didn’t think he was cut out for it, but when a sci-fi series of his about intergalactic bounty hunter brothers took off, Dean finally broke into his savings and got himself a secluded house where he could focus on his work.

Sam might have said that he was turning into a reclusive hermit like Bobby, but Dean still liked to get out. He took the Impala on month long cross-country trips just to stretch his legs. But when inspiration hit him, he had a quiet little place outside of time and away from everything where he could hole up and write.

There were no neighbors for miles, the closest town was a forty minute drive away. It was perfect. Distraction free.

And then this asshole showed up. In a canoe. Naked.

-

Dean’s writing room was at the back of his house, sliding glass doors opening onto a wide deck overlooking the banks of the narrow, lazy river that wound through his property. It was adjacent to the kitchen, easy access to snacks and coffee. With the door open, the calming sound of the river moving on it’s way and the thrum of forest life around him always lulled Dean into a writing trance.

And then there was canoe guy.

Must of lived downstream. He showed up most mornings around ten am rowing upstream, skin bare and tan in the bright morning sunlight, then around ten thirty his canoe would drift back downstream lazily. He’d smile and wave at Dean anytime Dean wandered out on the deck to scowl at him.

Dean wasn’t even aware that there had been a house near him for sale.

That’s gotta be illegal, to just…. go canoeing naked. Right?

Dean wasn’t going to report him.

-

“I feel kind of bad for taking their food away,” Cas lamented.

Canoe-guy’s name was Castiel. He was renovating the small single story cabin about two miles west of Dean’s home.

Dean rolled his eyes, leaning his forearms on the rail of the deck. “That food wouldn’t be there in the first place if it weren’t for you. It’s not like they’re starving. There’s plenty to eat in the forest.”

Leaning back in his canoe, legs splayed in a comfortable and very distracting position, Cas sighed. His canoe was currently wedged partially onto the pebbly shore sloping down from Dean’s deck.

“But they’re so cute.”

“Would you rather have bunny rabbits to look at, or food to eat?”

“What if I made a smaller garden just for the rabbits, then a separate garden for myself?”

“Seriously?”

“It’s plausible!” Crossing his arms over his - very toned - chest, Castiel pouted, squinting against the bright sunlight.

“You’ll still need to make a fence for your garden to keep them out.”

“It seems rude.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes.”

Dropping one hand over the side of the canoe and swirling it in the clear water, Castiel bit his lower lip. He was seriously thinking about tending a garden just for the wild bunnies on his property. Dean kind of hated that he thought it was adorable.

“I can come over and help you get it up.”

“Uh…” Sitting up in his canoe, Cas leaned forward and squinted, dropped a hand in front of his stomach and made a loose fist, and…

“The fence! I meant get the fence up!”

Dean’s felt the blood rush to his face but he could always blame it on the sun right? It was fucking bright out.

“I’d appreciate that.” Cas smiled at him. Picked up his paddle and pushed away from the shore. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Why he still bothered asking, Dean had no idea. He came out to his deck under pretenses of enjoying a cup of coffee every goddam morning at ten sharp - to watch Cas rowing upstream and then for their morning talks when he’d stop on his way back down.

“Yeah, dude.” Dean waved as he went.

-

There was a certain pace to writing, a routine that Dean had worked out for himself. He’d wake up and eat a heavy breakfast, usually eggs and some meat. He was partial to bacon. The coffee pot was brewed and Dean would take a long shower. Do something to clear his head.

Masturbate. He always masturbated in the shower in the morning.

And then he’d write and shuffle through the house, sometimes outside to scowl at nature, then he’d write more. There were weeks of writing he’d focus on putting word to page - well, computer - then weeks of brutal editing and deleting about eighty percent of what he’d written.

Sometimes, shaking up the routine helped shake loose some inspiration.

Dean would never tell weird canoe guy, but even though he spent all morning distracted and then spent more time out on the deck waiting for the guy to float back down stream and chat at him from the canoe - those days were the most productive afternoons he’d had in a long while.

Dean saved his daily jerk off for afternoons. Just before lunch. Post-canoe-guy.

-

Passing a cup of coffee over, Dean dropped down onto a patio chair with his own mug and looked away as Cas - naked and dripping wet from splashing around in the river - settled his bare ass down on the navy blue cushion. Dean wasn’t sure if he was going to scrub that down later, or do embarrassing things with it.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Cas told him, smiling brightly and looking around curiously at the sparse decoration of Dean’s deck.

“Yeah, man, it was getting weird talking to you in a canoe.”

“You could come for a ride sometime.”

Dean gave him an unimpressed face.

“In my canoe, of course,” Cas teased.

Snorting, Dean went back to his coffee, very busy not looking at the long lean line of Castiel’s arms or the stretch of his legs, those stupid water shoes the only thing he wore.

“So, the garden doing well?”

“Oh yes, the fence you constructed is very sturdy. No bunny raids.”

“That’s good.”

Humming against the lip of his mug, Cas sipped and tapped his fingers restlessly against the glazed ceramic.

“Is there anything I could do for you in return?”

Dean waved him off. “Nah, don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll share my harvest with you, of course.”

“Not a big fan of vegetables.”

Cas’s head swiveled around and he squinted. “Are you being facetious?”

“What? No. I’m a meat eater. I don’t do bunny food.”

They stared at each other for a beat too long and Dean wasn’t sure what Cas was getting at but the guy just muttered under his breath ‘Incredible’ and went back to his coffee.

-

Dean managed to get the bulk of the content in for his next installment that summer, so he figured the miserable re-write process could be saved for holing up on dreary winter days with nothing better to do.

Instead, he helped Cas fix up his shack of a cabin. Honestly, when the guy said it needed ‘renovations’ what he meant was that it needed dire help in being made livable. The garden thrived, and Dean even let Cas coax him into trying some healthy cooking. Dean figured he should get Sam out here some time, they could be salad eating pals and leave Dean to his freezer pastries.

It seemed fitting, if in a cliche rom-com kind of way, that the first time they kissed was in Cas’ canoe. Dean had finally let Cas talk him into going for a ride. It was kind of hard to keep his hands to himself with an up-close view of those arms working the oars and…. everything else Cas had on display.

Kissing was easy, floating lazily down-stream. Dean had wanted this for a while, but sometimes he was slow to admit things to himself.

It was the first-time blowjob in the canoe that was the hard part.

But that was alright, Dean liked hard things.


End file.
